


Water Play

by Papa



Series: Sexual Sunday [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Sexual Sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papa/pseuds/Papa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too hot for a certain flower wearing, skillet wielding country. Unfortunately, not even a dip in her friends' pool could ease this certain heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Play

It was a horribly hot Saturday afternoon. Hungary wiped her forehead, which was covered with sweat, God she needed to get out of this house. She was currently splayed out on the floor of her room in Austria’s house. He had to leave on short notice for a World Meeting, one that she didn’t need to go to, and left her to fend for herself in this godforsaken heat wave.

“Jeepers…” she huffed, “Can’t he even get air conditioning?”

Suddenly an idea struck her. Didn’t the Italian brothers have a pool and air conditioning? Oh yes, she was so going there. She peeled herself off the floor and walked over to the phone on her desk, picking it up and dialing Romano’s number. She knew quite well that he didn’t usually go to World Meetings, so he should be able to pick up his phone.

She waited patiently as the obnoxious drone of the phone dialing blared in her ear, when suddenly, “Yeah, who is-a this?”

“Romano? Hey, it’s Hungary!” she mentally squealed 

“Oh, what do you want…?” Romano asked, he sounded rather bored and Hungary did her best not to laugh

“You and Italy have a pool, right? Can I come over? I’m dying in this heat.”

The other side of the phone was silent for a few minutes and Hungary feared that Romano had hung up on her. She blinked when she heard him again, though his voice was far away as if he left the phone. He was talking to someone in Italian, who then also replied in Italian. Was Italy there? Huh…

“My stupid fratello says it’s-a okay for you to-a come over.” Romano spoke into the phone again, causing Hungary to jump

“No way! Ah, thank you! Köszönöm!” Hungary said excitedly, “I’m going to get ready!”

“Yeah, whatever…and before you go-“

Before Romano could finish, Hungary hung up the phone, making his eye twitch.

“…that-a stupid potato bastard and his-a albino brother are-a here…”

Hungary giggled as she grabbed a green duffel bag, skipping to her closet to pull out a red towel and then her Hungarian Flag bathing suit. It was a simple one, not as revealing as Belarus’s but not as concealing as Liet’s. She hummed and put the items into her bag and made her way to the front door.

 

As she walked up to the Italians’ household, she made sure that she had all that she needed.

“Alright, good…” she said to herself

The door opened wide and Hungary snapped her head up.

“Ve~ Ciao, Miss Hungary!~” Italy said happily, jumping out to hug the Hungarian woman

“Szia, Mister Italy!” she giggled at their usual greeting

“You-a came here to-a swim with me and-a fratello in the pool, right?” he asked

“Mm hm!” Hungary nodded

Italy pulled away and eyed her duffel bag, “Is-a that-a your bathing suit? I bet-a you look so cute!”

Hungary smiled sweetly, “I think so, maybe, hee hee~”

“Well-a, come on in!” Italy grabbed her hands and pulled her inside, “The bathroom is-a just around the corner!”

Hungary nodded and quickly walked off.

Inside the bathroom, she began to strip down, and then put on her bathing suit. She smiled to herself and looked in the mirror, tying her hair up.

“There, all done.” She nodded as she walked out of the bathroom and out to the backyard.

“Ve~ Hey-a, Miss Hungary you look so pretty!~” Italy waved from the middle of the pool, splashing around, “Doesn’t she Romano?”

Romano looked over and blushed, immediately looking away, “Yeah, I guess…”

Italy then proceeded to shower his brother with vast amounts of water while Romano began shouting at him in Italian. Hungary giggled and walked around the pool until she reached the stairs that cascaded into the clear water. She hummed as she dipped her feet into the cool liquid and began walking until the water reached her waist; she then jumped forward and dived down.

“Hey-a, be careful!” Romano snapped as Hungary poked her head up again, her brown hair sticking to her face

“Oh come on, Roma, don’t be such a stick in the mud!” Hungary said, splashing the grouchy Italian

“I am not-a stick in-a the mud!” Romano growled, swimming away from the giggling woman

“Ooh, ooh! Splash-a me next, Hungary! Spash-a me next!” Italy cried out

Hungary nodded and began splashing Italy happily, who in return, splashed back.

“Italy!”

Hungary and Italy both squeaked at the booming voice.

“Oh! Hi there, Germany!” Italy said, waving

Germany stood on the pool ledge, still wearing his clothes. He wasn’t wearing a very happy expression.

“Gott, Italy, I’m sure you know better zhen to throw vater at a lady.” Germany stated

Hungary’s eye twitched, “Oh no, it’s all right, Germany, I’m the one who started it.”

“I bet you vere!” Prussia poked his head out from behind Germany

Hungary blinked. What? Why the hell was that stupid albino there? Was he even invited? Prussia walked over to the edge of the pool nearest to Hungary and smirked. Hungary looked up at him, glaring. He was clad in nothing but his Prussian Flag swimming trunks that went down to his knees. Gilbird sat on top of his head, wearing a little blue swim cap. The kind pro swimmers use to keep their hair dry.

“Vell, vell, vell, if it isn’t Hungary zhe crap wad, surprisingly not looking like crap for once!” Prussia cackled

He looked down at the brown haired beauty. Her hair floated around her in all different directions, covering half of her green, red, and white single piece bathing suit. Prussia crouched down so he was eye-level with her.

“For once?” Hungary raised an eyebrow, “That’s funny coming from a walking pile of shit.”

Prussia feigned a tear as he grabbed his chest, “Oh no! I’ve been mortally vounded! Zhat vas zhe vorse comeback I’ve ever heard!”

“Like you could come up with any better!” Hungary grabbed hold of Prussia’s arm and yanked with all her might, causing the said albino to fall right into the pool. Gilbird chirped and flew up so that he was now perched on Hungary’s head.

Hungary let out a victorious laugh as she swam back from the now fuming albino. Prussia jumped up so fast that water splashed around him, he shot a dangerous glare at Hungary, who hid behind Italy.

“What now?” she giggled and stuck her tongue out, only to freeze

She widened her eyes at how toned the Prussian was. How had she not notice before? Was it because she wasn’t paying attention? Impossible! She was highly alert when it came to that sort of thing! A deep blush blanched over her face as she stared at the white haired man’s chest and chiseled abs. He was fit, that’s for sure, but not so much as Germany might have been. It was just enough to get her to cross her legs under the water as a strange heat boiled in her lower regions.

“Vhat’s zhis now?” Prussia’s glare turned into a smirk, “You getting a good look at zhe awesome me?”

“Of course not!” Hungary said quickly, “And for your information, you are the exact opposite of awesome!”

Italy flinched away from Hungary, due to the fact that she was still hiding behind him and shouting in his ear. 

“Now come on,” Prussia swam over to the duo, “You don’t really zhink zhat, do you?”

Hungary smirked darkly, “Why don’t you try and find out?”

“N-no! S-si prega di non avere rapporti sessuali vicino a me!” Italy cried, flailing his arms

“They’re going to-a what?!” Romano shrieked, grabbing Italy and yanking him away from between the fuming countries

“Ja, that’s right, you better make sure little Italy doesn’t watch.” Prussia growled, smirking at Hungary’s blushing face

“Oh, but of course, we wouldn’t want his innocence to be lost at the site of this disgusting fattyú.” Hungary sneered

Prussia’s smirk turned into a deep scowl at the Hungarian’s words. Him a bastard? The awesome Prussia?! Oh no way in hell was she going to get away from that!

“Zhat’s big talk coming from such a little mädchen,” Prussia growled, grabbing one of Hungary’s wrists, “Little children such as yourself deserved to be punished, ja?”

Hungary flinched slightly at the dangerous look in the albino’s eyes. She clenched her jaw and puffed out her chest, she was not going to let this guy push her around! She was a full grown woman and he was going to accept that!

“Me? A gyermek?” Hungary scoffed, “That is the best you can come up with, Prussia? Really?”

From the edge of the pool, Germany, Italy, and Romano watched the duo. They were rather worried as to what their friends might do. Though Germany wasn’t too worried, due to the fact that he knew about Prussia’s little crush on Hungary. Oh yes, he knew all about that, he just kept it to himself.

Italy and Romano on the other hand, truly thought that they were about to witness a full blown blood bath! Right in their very own pool! Romano frowned deeply at the thought, sure he didn’t talk that much with Hungary, but his brother adored her and he himself had to think of her as family. But as for that albino bastard? He frankly hoped sorella would kick his ass.

“Sh-should we-a stop them?” Italy asked quietly

“Nein,” Germany replied, “Let them talk it out.”

“Talk it-a out?!” Romano hissed, “Those two are-a going to kill each-a other!”

“They are?!” Italy sniffled

“No! Of course not.” Germany patted Italy’s shoulder, “Even if zhey seem zhat way, bruder vould never lay a hand on Hungary.”

“Why-a do you say-a that?” Italy asked

“Because-“ Before he finish his thoughts, a loud metal clang interrupted him

The trio snapped their heads over to the two in the middle of the pool. Hungary had her metal frying pan out in front of her and Prussia was rubbing his sore head. Gilbird chirped at his wounded friend, though he didn’t move from his spot on top of Hungary’s head.

“Zhat hurt like hell, you hündin!” Prussia shouted as he held his head

Hungary swung her skillet around before putting her hands on her hips, “Aw, I’m sorry, want me to kiss it better?”

“A kiss vouldn’t hurt…” Prussia grumbled and Hungary’s eye twitched

“Whatever!”

“Hey, you’d like it!”

“I’d rather die!”

Germany faced palmed at their choice of words. Would those two ever learn?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this one might just have a second part to it if enough people ask, I'm not too sure though.


End file.
